


messy.

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Consensual, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, filthy ong hwang cause i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minhyun can’t hold it any longer.





	messy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is literally just Minhyun with an omorashi kink because he’s so much of a clean freak that the thought of him being into omorashi is absurd but also kinda interesting tbh. Also because I miss Onghwang and wanted to write some porn. Here you go, sinners, see you in hell.

“Seongwoo, please…”

“No.”

A whine leaves Minhyun’s throat. He’s never been good at this-- begging. His pride had always been so strong that it had taken months for Seongwoo to finally get him to beg for the first time. Even now, it’s not the easiest thing to do, but he’s grown more accustomed to it, especially in situations like this.

He feels rather pathetic, humiliated, sitting on his haunches on the floor of his own apartment, while Seongwoo sits on the couch, flipping nonchalantly through television channels, as if he’s the one who owns the place. Asshole, Minhyun thinks. But it’s hard to vocalize the thought when he’s got his thighs squeezed tightly together, hands pressed unceremoniously over his groin as his bladder churns uncomfortably.

Fuck, he has to pee.

They had discussed this before. Surprisingly, Minhyun had been the one to bring it up, despite his burning red ears and the way he had stumbled over his words. Seongwoo had been understanding, supportive, and most of all, willing. If anything, he had always been down to try new things, no matter how outrageous they seemed. Minhyun is certain he hadn’t expected this, but his enthusiasm to at least try it had been more than encouraging.

After breakfast, Seongwoo gives him five full glasses of water. He sits across from him at the kitchen counter and watches him drink every last sip before finally letting him be, allowing him to carry on with the rest of his plans for the day.

But the problem is that Minhyun can hardly focus enough to get a single thing done. The apartment needed to be cleaned, but he finds that he can barely step foot into the bathroom without arousing the urge to piss, let it all out despite promising Seongwoo that he wouldn’t. Desperately, he falls to the other’s feet clinging to his leg as he whines needily.

“Seongwoo…” he repeats. “I need to pee.”

Amused, Seongwoo raises a brow. “It’s only been two hours, I thought you wanted to go for three?”

Minhyun gulps and shakes his head. “I can’t-- I can’t do it.”

Seongwoo doesn’t buy it though; he sets the remote down on the couch before leaning over, capturing Minhyun’s chin between his fingers and forcing the older to look up at him. Minhyun shivers, and whether its from Seongwoo’s touch or just the overwhelming urge to piss, he’s not really sure, but he finds himself squeezing his legs even tighter anyways.

“Hold it. You’re almost there,” he demands, staring deeply into Minhyun’s brown orbs. Then he smirks, just as Minhyun feels his foot trail up one of his firm thighs, the tip of his toe then pushing at his lower stomach. He gasps in shock. “If you piss now, you’ll have to do it here. Did you wanna make a mess all over your own apartment. Pretty fucking filthy, if you ask me.”

The whine Minhyun lets out is pathetic, and he bites at his lip in a weak attempt to stifle it. When Seongwoo releases his chin, he falls forward and rests his forehead on top of his kneecap, takes deep breaths to try and calm himself, but it’s so pointless. He can’t hold it any longer, his entire body tensed, bladder only moments from exploding.

He shakes his head haphazardly, clings to Seongwoo’s thigh.

“I can’t do it,” he gulps. “Please let me go.”

At that, Seongwoo frowns, eyes darkening. Minhyun feels his cheeks turn red as his stomach churns nervously. The younger sighs before he stands, reaching down to harshly grab Minhyun’s arm and tug him to his feet as well. “Pathetic,” he drawls. “Hurry the fuck up.”

He stumbles behind, clinging to Seongwoo’s arm as he’s dragged towards his own bathroom. Despite his current predicament, he still finds it amusing that Seongwoo won’t actually let him piss his own floor. The mess he’d make would be a bitch to clean up, and Seongwoo would never hear the end of it.

And so he settles for this, shoving his boyfriend into the tiny bathroom and guiding him into the tub, helping him out of his shirt before pressing a hand firmly to his lower belly; Minhyun yelps in surprise, his grip on Seongwoo’s wrist tightening as a result.

“Come on now, didn’t you have to pee?” Seongwoo taunts. “You can piss like this, or not at all, darling.”

Minhyun’s entire body trembles as he stares down at his own sweats, still loose around his hips. The thought of wetting himself is so fucking embarrassing, yet it somehow heightens his arousal, cock twitching within its confines and his cheeks hot with desire. The way Seongwoo touches him doesn’t help, either. One hand remains steady at his waist, while the other, once pressed against his bladder, trails down to his cock, rubbing him roughly through his sweats. Minhyun bites his lip as he hangs his head.

“S-Seongwoo…”

“Come on, you dirty slut. Piss yourself for me.”

The humiliation that settles in from his words is all it takes-- in a matter of seconds, Minhyun feels the first spurt of piss leaking from the tip of his cock, and staining his sweats a dark grey. Soon after, he lets it all out, piss trickling freely, the wet patch spreading over his sweats and leaving an embarrassing stain. Minhyun moans loudly, eyebrows knit together as he watches, watches in both disgust in arousal as he dirties himself, much to Seongwoo’s own amusement and pleasure.

“Fuck,” Seongwoo hisses. “Look at yourself. Making such a mess because you can’t hold your own piss.”

As the last spurts of piss trickle down his thigh, Minhyun breathes a sigh of relief. It’s only seconds later that the realization of what he’s just done settles in, and the humiliation burns at his cheeks until they’re a flaming red; Seongwoo laughs at the sight.

“All done?” Seongwoo asks, still holding Minhyun up. He traces his cock with his index finger through his sweats, hissing at the wetness it leaves over his fingers. “So wet, baby. You’re so wet.”

Embarrassed, Minhyun whines again, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s chest and clinging to his frame. His sweats are soaked, heavy and uncomfortable, the sticky feeling between his thighs unbearably disgusting and wet. He hates that it makes his cock twitch, and that Seongwoo knows it turns him on, too.

“S-Seongwoo, please…” he murmurs.

“I know, baby,” Seongwoo hums, kissing the top of his head. “You did so well. Do you feel better now?” Minhyun nods, fingers curling into Seongwoo’s shirt. “Mmm, you’re still so hard… Let’s clean you up, and we can continue in your room, okay? Are you up for that, babe?”

“Please,” he chuckles softly. He makes an attempt to stand up straight; it’s a bit gross, standing in a puddle of his own piss, but the way Seongwoo starts to run his fingers through his hair is comforting, helps him as he relaxes into a normal headspace. “Want these off,” he whines, gesturing to his soiled sweats and underwear. “You’ll wash them for me right?”

“Me--?!” Seongwoo exclaims, feigning shock. “This was your idea, and I have to clean up for you? Yah, you’re really something else, Hwang Minhyun..”

Minhyun just laughs, smiles as Seongwoo pulls him in close and pecks his forehead. “Of course I’ll wash them for you. Need you to take them off first so I can clean you up though, kay?”

“Kay,” Minhyun says, fingers already working the down his hips. Before he pushes them any further though, he looks up through his long lashes, eyes meeting Seongwoo’s. The other looks at him in confusion and lets out a small chuckle of amusement.

“What?” Seongwoo asks. Minhyun just leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Love you,” he whispers, grinning brightly.

Seongwoo snorts, ruffling the other’s unruly hair. “Love you too, you kinky brat.”


End file.
